Who's Going Home with You Tonight? SasuNaru 1shot
by Icybun34
Summary: Naruto is pissed at Sasuke and the way he's been acting. Songfic... Song- Who's going home with you tonight by Trapt


_Don't think we ever really got it right  
Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside  
Can you show me what it feels like to give yourself away  
Why can't I hold onto you  
_

We had both grown up learning to keep our feelings to ourselves. I put on a façade of cheerful happiness and you… you didn't show anything. I guess that's why I became so interested in you. Because I could sometimes reach down and cause a reaction. But I could never really hold on to that reaction. So I couldn't hold on to you.

And you continued to give yourself to others.

_  
There is no one around who picks me up when I'm down like you do  
and when you can't hear a sound, will the silence drown you too  
_

You always knew how to manipulate others to get what you want. So whenever you needed sex, you manipulated others. You manipulated me. You let me reach out to you, and gave me fragments of what you were actually like, and left me begging for more.

But you never let me have it.

_  
Who's going home with you tonight  
was it real or am I part of your collection  
have you crossed the line  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Oh I feel like you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye  
_

I wonder what you're doing now. Tricking others into thinking that you cared, again?

Probably.

_  
Keeping secrets somewhere down below  
I wish you had the heart to tell me that you sold your soul  
So many things you couldn't let me know  
You had to run away  
Why can't I hold onto you  
_

You always told me that you would rather die then be like Itachi, and I believe you. You're nothing like Itachi… you're much _much_ worse.

You keep secrets from the ones that care, you lie to everyone including me, and you practically sold your soul to Orochimaru for power.

I don't know you anymore.

_  
There is no one around who picks me up when I'm down like you do  
and when you can't hear a sound will the silence drown you too  
_

But then again… did I ever know you? Of course I knew the selfish, cold-hearted bastard… but I also the wounded, attention-craved boy that desperately needed love.

Which one was the real you?

Even I have no idea…

_  
Who's going home with you tonight  
was it real or am I part of your collection  
have you crossed the line  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Oh I feel like you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye  
_

Sakura repeatedly put her heart on the line for you. But you didn't care. You hurt her over and over again. Like it was some sort of pastime. But when she moved on to Ino, you moved on to me.  
I was your new pastime.

_  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Can you tell me what it wrong and what is right  
Who's going home with you tonight  
_

You studied me, found out what made me tick, and you used that to get to me. To make me love you. I fell heads over heels in love and you used that.

And I didn't realize it till it was too late.

_  
Why can't I hold onto you [x3]  
_

Now it's hard to not love you… but I know the real you. Not that it makes it any easier… to see what a monster I love. It makes me want to reach out and help you.

But I don't think anything can save you now.

_  
It's getting harder to sit here alone  
I've been waiting I've been waiting and you still ain't home  
I have never ever felt so low  
I've been thinking I've been thinking_

_Oh where did you go  
_

When will you see… what you've become? The monster that hates the world. You didn't have to be like this. I understand your pain, your loneliness, but you could've channeled that hurt into love and determination.

Instead you chose this.

_  
Who's going home with you tonight  
was it real or am I part of your collection  
have you crossed the line  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Oh I feel like you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say goodbye  
_

I wonder when you'll learn. When you'll learn to let go of the anger and hate, and learn to trust. I know it's not easy but it'll be worth it.

I promise.

_  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Who's going home with you tonight  
can you tell me what it wrong and what is right  
_

All in all, I wish you the best. That you can learn to love again before it's too late… before you lose anything else.

Because you already lost me.

_Who's going home with you tonight_


End file.
